<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Standoff against Sleep by Bass0w0n, TexWash</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693915">A Standoff against Sleep</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bass0w0n/pseuds/Bass0w0n'>Bass0w0n</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TexWash/pseuds/TexWash'>TexWash</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Love Letter to Fox's Fat Tiddies [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack Treated Seriously, Fear the Wrath of Senior Medics, Gen, Heros Wear Scrubs, Its a good trauma, Jesse is a Himbo, Kix is a Momma Rancor, M/M, Overworking, Paperwork, Respect your Medic, Shines, The Painted Universe, Traumatized Medics, We think, Wear your karking mask, jessix, med bay, medical shenanigans, passed out</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:28:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bass0w0n/pseuds/Bass0w0n, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TexWash/pseuds/TexWash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s hardly a secret, anymore, that the 501st CMO is a hypocrite when it comes to resting. <em>Jesse aims to change that.</em></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CT-5597 | Jesse &amp; CT-6116 | Kix, CT-5597 | Jesse/CT-6116 | Kix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Love Letter to Fox's Fat Tiddies [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>142</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Standoff against Sleep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Would anyone believe us when we say that it was unintentional for Jesse's fic and Kix's fic to have swapped POVs?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the end of Final Shift, for the day, on the Resolute. The Night Crew had just started their rounds, Officers and Shines alike were starting to retire to their bunks. However, one Officer was on a mission.</p><p>The Battalion, itself, was on its way back to Coruscant, with the 212th, for a refueling and resupply track. Casualties were minimal, thankfully, but that never means that <em>paperwork</em> will act the same. Jesse has personally felt that pain. With the halls blissfully empty, the Lieutenant simply strolled down them with purpose, the few shinies left dancing out of his path.</p><p>He wasn’t <em>intentionally</em> spooking them out of the way, it was simply an ingrained reaction to the Officer-On-A-Mission-Face™. Older Vode, many of whom have served under Jesse personally at one point or another, simply snickered and wished him luck. He’d reward them with a smirk and the sharp order of <em>“Don’t you have somewhere to be, Vod?”</em></p><p>Continuing his quest, Jesse swished through the doors of Med Bay and came across his first obstacle, a Shiny who they had just picked up on their last refuel. He was a softshell medic, only stationed onboard rather than in the field. Kix had mentioned that they needed a new anesthesiologist. </p><p>“Uh, s-Sir, can I help you?” The Shiny clutched at the datapad in his hands, he’d never had the chance to really interact with any of Torrent Company, from the nervous look in his eye. Which, to be fair on the kid, wasn’t much of a surprise given the Company’s tendency to avoid medical like the plague and the fact that their Squad Medic was <em>Kix.</em></p><p>Jesse merely waves the trooper off, raking his gaze about the room as he moved past the kid.</p><p>“Nah, I’m just lookin for somethin”  The Shiny- <em>What was his name?</em>- Jesse turned back abruptly to check for some sort of identifying mark. “What’s your name, again?”</p><p>“n-Needles, Sir.” The Kid stepped back a bit from the sudden turn, bringing the datapad to his chest as if it were a stuffed animal. With a sharp nod, Jesse returned to his search through Med Bay, moving from bed to bed checking on the few vode held hostage in them. Needles following close behind, “May I ask what you’re looking for, Sir?”</p><p>“Is he hiding in the office, again?”</p><p>“Sir?” Jesse paused at the end of an occupied bed, after checking on the brother sleeping there, and gave Needles a <em>look.</em></p><p>“You’ve only been here for this last engagement, right?” Needles gave a quick nod which led to a frankly <em>terrifying</em> grin. “Follow me, kid.” Without hesitation, Jesse made a b-line for the offices in the back of Medical, the shiny hot on his heels exuding confusion. He paused at the door, motioning for Needles to remain silent with a smirk, and slid the door open.</p><p>Inside the closet-sized room sat a reasonably worn table surrounded by chairs. Seated right at the head, slumped heavily over several Data Pads, was a passed out Kix still in his deep blue scrubs. It didn’t look too comfortable, to Needles, but the Chief Medical Officer clearly hadn’t cared. His instincts were screaming at him to rush over to his CO and check to see if the man was even <em>alive.</em></p><p>Jesse beat him to it.</p><p>Needles stood back in the doorway, frankly, shell shocked by how nonchalant Jesse just sauntered up to the sleeping Rancor without a care in the world. Clipping his helmet to his belt, Jesse crouched down next to Kix, resting a forearm atop the table to poke carefully at his elbow.</p><p>“Kixie. Hey, wake up for a sec” The only thing he’d gotten in response was a grumble and said Rancor curling tighter into itself. Jesse apparently took the small noise as a good sign, as he proceeded to run his left hand gently over Kix’s fuzzed head. “Come on, Kixie, gotta set a good example for Needles, over here” Kix’s grumbling grew more audible, he started uncurling himself from atop the table and full-heartedly <em>glared</em> at Jesse.</p><p>“You’re dead to me.” In true Jesse fashion, all Kix got in response was a bright grin and a wink aimed at the lingering Shiny. If Kix had any form of energy, at the moment, he would’ve dragged Jesse out of there himself. But, alas, he simply glared harder the more Jesse’s grin turned osik-eating. </p><p>Needles was...confused. One moment CMO Kix was staring down the ballsy Lt Jesse, the next his Senior Officer let out an undignified <em>squawk</em>. He’d never seen anything more demeaning in his entire short life: Lt Jesse had actually  <em>s c o o p e d</em>  the smaller vod right into his arms, cradling him close to his plastoid covered chest. It was almost as if Needles was witnessing something <em>very</em> private.</p><p>“<strong><em>JESSE</em></strong>” And THAT was Needles’ que to quickly vacate the premises. The moment any of the Senior Medics rose their voice, the Juniors and Soft Shells knew to scatter to the wind. Jesse clearly never had the pleasure of having that particular trauma stick, as he held Kix tighter while the medic started smacking at his chest. </p><p>Needless to say, the entire Med Bay got quite the show as Jesse made his way back out of the small office- Needles having made himself sparse. Kix still hadn’t given up on <em>“attempting”</em> to get out of his grasp, so Jesse paused- and slung the unruly Medic over his shoulder as if the smaller officer were a mere sack of flour. Only then did Kix <em>finally</em> give up and accept his fate.</p><p>“Make sure he gets some actual rest tonight, Sir!”</p><p>A snicker ran through Medical, the source of the comment having hidden amongst his vode. That didn’t stop Kix from attempting to turn his harsh glare on every-single-one of his Senior Medics, knowing their habits of dismissing rank in favor of regulatory healthy patterns. Something most of them shared and passed on to Juniors.</p><p>The rest of the trip to their bunk was uneventful. With only the Night Crew wandering the halls, their short trek through the Resolute’s corridors were quiet. The consistent swaying of Jesse’s gait having steadily lulled Kix back into a state of semi-wakefulness rather than his previous burst of pissed-off-energy.</p><p>Kix barely registered when Jesse plunked him onto the terrible regulation bunk they’d managed to share. Rubbing his eyes, he watched his Riduur strip quietly out of the scratched and gouged armor till Jesse was left in just his lower Blacks. When Jesse turned back to his cyare, he huffed a laugh at the sight that beheld him: Kix sitting slouched in rough jumbled scrubs looking completely out of it.</p><p>“Kixie, are you planning on staying in your uniform all night?” Kix managed to snap back to himself at the call of his name, mind having drifted at the sight of the oh-so-lovely sculpture before him.</p><p>“Yeah, just gimme a second” Standing to stretch, Kix slipped out of his abused scrubs in favor of his own lower Blacks and an oversized T-Shirt someone had managed to nab on leave. They both slipped under the thin sheets, Kix snuggling close to Jesse’s warmth- chilled from traversing the vacuum of space. </p><p>“Ca, ner’sarad” Jesse pressed a kiss to the top of Kix’s head, earning himself a pleased hum and wiry arms tightening their grip around his chest.</p><p>“Ca, meshurok”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <strong>Mando'a Translations:</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Vod[e]- Sibling[s], Brother[s], Sister[s], Comrad[s]<br/>Osik- Dung, Shit<br/>Riduur- Romantic Partner, Husband, Wife, Legal Binding<br/>Cyare- Beloved<br/>Ca- Night<br/>Ner- Prefix meaning "My/Me"<br/>Sarad- Flower<br/>Meshurok- Gemstone</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>